


The Spark

by FallenQueen2



Series: Teen Wolf OneShots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU from season 2 onwards, BAMF Stiles, Fix-It, M/M, Mates!Sterek, Spark!Stiles, overpowered!Stiles, pack mom!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't take the beating of Erica, Boyd and himself from Gerard lying down and uses his Spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

As another blow hit Stiles on the ribs, something inside of him snapped. Something Stiles hadn't accessed since he used it to make the Mountain Ash reach all the way around the building that housed the underground rave that in the end caused more harm than good.

Stiles rolled out of the way of the next vicious kick from Gerard's steel toed boot and rose to his feet silently.

"Now normally, I can take a beating old man, but you tortured my pups and I don't take kindly to that." Stiles commented lazily as he rolled his shoulders, eyes darting over to where Boyd and a tear-stained Erica were still strung up and their wide eyes were locked on the bruising teen.

"Like you can do anything." Gerard laughed as he moved forward to punch the high school kid again, Stiles leaned out of the way and grasped Gerard by the wrist before he twisted violently. Stiles smirked when he heard a crack coming from the shifting bones under his long fingers.

"Oops." Stiles chuckled as he watched Gerard stumble backwards clutching his broken wrist.

"What are you?" Gerard growled as he looked at the teen that held his arms up in front of himself.

Stiles' smile grew wider as he took in the glowing sky blue tribal markings that tattooed his bare arms and that poked out from under his torn jersey and crawled up his cheeks to where his amber eyes turned the same sky blue color were located and the tattoo's curled around his eye sockets.

"Oh little ole me?" Stiles waved his fingers towards where Erica and Boyd were strung up and right away the electrical cords dissolved and the two fell to the ground in a heap, leaning into each other for comfort out of instinct, eyes still trained on Stiles.

"I'm a Spark and I'm one very pissed off Spark." Stiles said giving Gerard a feral grin that he had seen Isaac, Peter and Derek sport at one point or another. His canines were sharper now, almost fang like actually.

"Never heard of a Spark." Gerard spat out. Stiles let his eyes flicker over to Erica and Boyd and watched in relief as the two slumped against each other unconscious and they started to fade. He had sent them back to the train depot that Derek was using as a living arrangement to hide from the hunters.

"There is a good reason for that Argent." Stiles spat out the last name as if it was poison. "But enough about me, I think you need to focus a bit more on yourself."

Stiles pointed a finger at the old man and watched as the man started to cough up black liquid as the same liquid leaked from his ears, nose, mouth and eyes.

"See that? That is the result of Mountain Ash in your blood stream I am currently manipulating it to kill you. Now normally I loathe killing, but that doesn't mean I can't and won't." Stiles said breezily, standing over the coughing form of Gerard with a dispassionate face.

Gerard hacked violently and suddenly the basement window exploded as Jackson AKA an evolved looking Kanima crawled its way across the walls in response to its master's call.

"Not going to help you." Stiles flicked his fingers at Jackson and watched as the Kanima screeched and fell to the floor unconscious, reverting to Jackson's human form.

Suddenly feet pounded on the stairs as Chris and Allison flew into the basement, they stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Allison growled and went to aid her grandfather, but Chris being the smarter of the two held her back.

"What is going on Stiles?" Chris asked calmly, taking in the glowing tattoos on the teen.

"Getting rid of a threat to every single one of us." Stiles said, snapping his fingers and Gerard collapsed into a puddle of black goo.

"What are you doing to him?" Allison screeched, tugging at her father's arms.

"Killing him." Stiles said simply, turning his head to show Allison the damage Gerard had left on him.

"Chris, I suggest you tell Allison the truth behind what really happened to her mother and not the words that Gerard left for her to twist her into a miniature version of Kate. Then pack up and leave town before I get really mad."

Stiles flashed his eyes at the two remaining Argents as the last bit of life Gerard had left fled and the old man lay dead by Stiles feet.

"What is he talking about? Dad?" Allison looked up at her father, eyes suddenly softening and the old Allison showed through the cracks of the stone cold façade she had put up.

"Come on Allison." Chris gently pushed his daughter up the stairs; she gave Stiles one last look before she scampered up the stairs to pack.

"Thank you, for not hurting my pack and because of that I consider you my friend." Stiles inclined his head towards Chris.

"A compliment coming from a true Spark." Chris inclined his head back.

"Ah, so how long did you know?" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The moment I heard your name from Allison. Don't worry I won't tell a soul, now take Jackson home." Chris said before he headed up the stairs as well.

Stiles walked over to Jackson and nudged him with his running shoe.

"Kanima, I am your master now and we have a little wolf hunting to do." Stiles said in a commanding tone and watched, slightly freaked out when Jackson's body rose up and body became covered in scales and his eyes turning an eerie yellow.

"Come on Jackson, we have some work to do." Stiles ordered and watched as the Kanima crawled up the stairs of the house, the teen following behind the Kanima.

"Keep your claws away from me, twice was more than enough." Stiles grumbled as he climbed onto Jackson's back and the lizard leapt from the front porch of the Argent house to the neighbor's roof and he jumped roof to roof through town before they stopped in a clearing, with a nod from Stiles the Kanima scurried into the dark forest.

"Come out, come out big bad Alpha wolves, come out and play with little red." Stiles called out as he walked around the clearing and smirked as five pairs of blood red Alpha eyes peered out at him from the darkness.

"Whose afraid of the big bad wolf?" Stiles sang and watched amused as the pairs of eyes went down to ground level one by one thanks to the Kanima's venom.

"Not me." Stiles finished singing as one by one the red eyes disappeared as the Kanima killed the downed Alpha's before slinking back to Stiles side, tail wrapped loosely around Stiles.

Stiles eyes changed colors and glowed as he snapped his fingers and watched satisfied as five blue fires appeared in the darkness as the bodies were burnt to ashes.

"One more thing, to stop the source of all this hell mouth like chaos." Stiles let his eyes glow and took off running with the Kanima at his heels and after five minutes the two came to a stop by a large, old tree stump.

"Damn, this thing is crawling with dark power… This could take a bit to destroy, Jackson watch my back." Stiles placed his hands on the tree trunk as the Kanima wandered around the area on alert.

"I could get used to this, bossing Jackson around, oh well." Stiles sighed woefully before he focused and his tattoos appeared and his whole body gave off a blue glow and Stiles gritted his teeth as he sent his power into the tree trunk and the same tattoos that decorated his skin appeared over the whole stump and they glowed the same blue.

"HAAAA!" Stiles shouted out as the symbols glowed to a blinding color of blue and suddenly Stiles was flung back as a small explosion rocked the clearing as the tree trunk exploded into million of wooden shards that then burst into flames before the blue flames died out and left nothing but ashes left.

"Much better." Stiles sighed as he felt the aura surrounding Beacon Hills become lighter and clearer, he didn't even notice how dark and murky it had been before.

"Man that takes it out of you." Stiles grumbled as he staggered to his feet, the Kanima moving forward to aid its master.

"Alright home, Jeeves!" Stiles joked as he climbed onto the Kanima's back. He snickered when he heard the Kanima growl sounding annoyed. So Jackson was in there someplace after all.

The two made it back to Stiles' open window in record time and the teen slid into his room and checked his phone to see a text from Scott saying something about a warehouse where they were bringing Lydia who could break the Kanima's hold on Jackson.

"Alright, here is your next order. Go to the warehouse on the edge of town where all the Beacon Hill werewolves are gathering, Lydia will be there and she has a way for you to come back to being Jackson again. Once you get there, do not resist or harm anyone, let them cure you, now off you go you overgrown lizard." Stiles made a shooing movement at the Kanima who nodded and scaled out of Stiles' window, going to fulfill its order.

Stiles left his room and made his way to his kitchen where he found his father sitting in the kitchen trying to calm him self with a cup of tea.

"Hey pops." Stiles smiled exhaustedly.

"Stiles!" John leapt up and embraced his son before looking him over taking in the bruises on his face; his exhausted look and fading glow of his eyes and skin.

"Everything will be fine from now on I promise dad." Stiles said softly as he let his father guide him into a chair.

"Drink this while I get the first aid kit and you can tell me what made you use so much of your power." John placed a tall glass of apple juice in front of his son before walking towards the bathroom that housed the first aid kit.

Stiles gratefully swallowed the juice, feeling some of his exhaustion ebbing away as he replenished his sugar levels. As he tipped the glass upwards to get the last few drops, John entered the kitchen with the first aid kit held in his hands.

"Now I'm not as good as Melissa with this, but I've picked up a trick or two." John smiled weakly.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Stiles offered, wincing slightly as he pulled off his shirt and John hissed at the mess of bruises.

"Oh yeah I bet." John rolled his eyes before he started to clean the cuts and scraps, wincing as his son did.

Stiles informed his father of what had transpired that night and that he was expecting a visit from werewolf pups at some point later that night or the next day.

"So let me get this straight. You got rid of the hunter problem, took out the violent Alpha pack that you have been researching for days, destroyed the source of all supernatural powers in Beacon Hills and cured Jackson from being the Kanima?" John leaned back in his chair after finishing the last butterfly bandage on the cut under Stiles eye pleased there were no sprains or broken bones, the Spark must have been protecting his insides.

"Basically, I'm just glad that the Spark transfers what ever energy I take in into my own power because I'm sure that I absorbed some of the dark supernatural powers from that damn tree stump." Stiles stretched his arms over his head, wincing a bit at the stinging from his ribs.

"You and me both kiddo, go get some sleep. You look like you're about to keel over." John gently nudged his son towards the staircase.

"Good plan, night Dad." Stiles rubbed his eyes as he stumbled up to his room. He toed off his shoes, keeping his shorts on he fell onto his bed and facing the ceiling he drifting off into a much-needed sleep.

~~/~~

Stiles covered his mouth as he yawned widely; he stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen clad in a pair of black sweatpants that were riding low on his hips and a sky blue tank top thrown over his torso to hide the healing bruises and cuts. He fumbled around in the kitchen, managing to find a glass and some juice. He downed it in a few seconds and leaned against the countertop contently before he fully became aware of the scene before him.

"…It's too early for this, I'm going back to bed." Stiles announced. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all seated at the kitchen table with plates of breakfast meat in front of them. John was looking amused at the confused puppy looks they were giving his son and the unimpressed look Stiles was sporting.

"Son, it's past noon. I think you can handle this, well I'm off, try not to blow anything or anyone up?" John dropped a kiss on Stiles hair before he left the house leaving his son at the mercy of three curious teen wolves.

"So…" Stiles started as he sank into an empty chair and attacked the plate of food Erica pushed towards him.

"You eat like a werewolf." Isaac said impressed as Stiles devoured the meat.

"I'm starved, I have to keep my strength up." Stiles waved his fork in the air before quickly finishing his bacon. He leaned back in his chair contently and looked at the three wolves.

"So what brings you wolves by on this fine afternoon?" Stiles questioned eyeing each wolf in turn.

"We want some answers as to what happened the other night with Argent!" Erica blurted out.

"What do you remember?" Stiles asked slowly not nervous or rambling what so ever.

"Gerard beating you, then you just stood up." Erica started.

"You easily broke his wrist." Boyd added in in a quiet voice.

"Then you got glowing blue tattoo's and eyes and you said you were a Spark and then we were waking up at the train depot with Isaac, Derek and Peter." Erica finished.

"Peter? How the hell is he alive, wait never mind. This doesn't surprise me at all actually. Bastard always has a plan and it more than likely had something to do with Lydia and her immunity." Stiles felt his eyebrow twitch as he sighed.

"Speaking of, Lydia used the power of her 'love' to turn Jackson back from being a Kanima and now he's a werewolf." Isaac spoke up.

"Figures." Stiles muttered, not that all heartbroken he had been over her since his Spark kicked in.

"We want answers Stiles!" Erica's voice hitched slightly.

"You want answers or does Derek want answers?" Stiles asked causally.

"We didn't tell anyone other than Isaac about what happened with you. Derek is focusing on training Jackson so he doesn't hurt anyone else." Boyd said quietly.

"Ok." Stiles nodded and leaned his elbows on the table and balanced his chin on his laced fingers and stared at the three betas.

"It's known as the Spark." Stiles began and the betas all watched him intently not wanting to miss anything about the explanation.

"It came from my mother's side so I don't know everything about it, but I know enough. The short of it is that I can manipulate energy, matter, substances basically anything really if you are strong enough. The color my eyes and tattoos show what level I'm at." Stiles breathed out calmly and let his Spark surge through his whole being, his glowing sky blue tattoos re-appearing and his eyes glowing the same color.

"What level does this color mean?" Isaac asked as Erica gently traced one of the tattoo's reaching up Stiles' arm.

"Level four, pure gold means I've hit the highest level, level ten." Stiles said letting his glow and tattoo's fade away completely.

"Why haven't you used it before?" Boyd asked interested.

"…The first time I used it, it was by accident. I was with my dad inside a gas station just buying some chips and a guy walked in waving a gun. My dad tried to stop him peacefully, but the guy shot at him… I just reacted and the bullet was crushed in mid-air. I went into a coma for a week just from accidently using it, I was five and my mom had just died." Stiles said slowly, letting the hard truth settle in for the betas. From the widening of eyes from Boyd and Isaac and the gasp from Erica, he guessed they understood on how dangerous it could be for him.

"After I woke up, my dad gave me a journal that belonged to my mom, outlining how she trained her Spark and what exactly it was. Since then I had been practicing so I wouldn't fall into a coma if I ever needed to use it again. I didn't use it until the rave, that was only a bit, but I used  _a lot_ last night." Stiles finished his explanation.

"What happened after you sent us away?" Erica swallowed hard, praying that Gerard wasn't around anymore.

"I neutralized three major threats. Gerard, the powerful and violent Alpha pack that was making their way to Beacon Hill and finally the source of all the dark supernatural power that was drawing the supernatural here." Stiles said simply.

"Allison and her father left town last night to try to get their lives back on track as she had been manipulated by Gerard and not being told the truth behind her mother's death. Everything is going to be a lot safer around here from now on I promise." Stiles promised and grunted as he got an armful of a blonde she-wolf.

"Thank you Batman." Erica whispered, obviously doing her best to hold back tears.

"Anything for my Catwoman." Stiles hugged her back before she retreated to her seat, wiping her nose on the sleeve of the white sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Does anyone other than your father know?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Chris and Allison know and now you three do." Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I try not to use, it takes a toll on my body and I have a feeling the toll this time around will be painful and annoying."

"We'll help!" Erica piped up looking determined giving the boys a glare that said not to mess with her on this.

"You did expose your secret to save us…" Boyd nodded his agreement.

"What is going to happen?" Isaac asked, worry edging in on his tone of voice.

"Well I'm going to be hungry like all the time. I need to get my sugar and energy levels back up, I absorbed a lot of dark energy and I'll need tons of sleep to let my body convert it to the kind of energy that won't hurt me, so I'm going to be falling asleep at random times. Basically I'll be eating, sleeping and defenseless for the next week or so. Oh and my healing from the beating Gerard gave me will take extra long to heal." Stiles explained, feeling his eyelids dropping slightly.

"We'll protect you and feed you like you were a werewolf, right guys?" Erica turns her glare on Boyd and Isaac who both nodded in agreement rather quickly.

"Thanks, well I think I'm going to go take a nap…" Stiles trailed off and slumped down in his chair, falling asleep right then and there his head dropping towards his right shoulder.

"…He wasn't joking, huh?" Boyd ran a hand over his buzz cut.

"…What are we suppose to do now?" Isaac looked around the kitchen lost before his eyes rested back on the sleeping form of Stiles, the bruises and cut on his pale face standing out even more than before.

"We clean up the kitchen." Erica ordered, clapping her hands softly shooing the boys towards the sink of dirty dishes.

Isaac pushed up his sleeves and started washing the dishes, Erica and Boyd taking turns drying them.

Once the dishes were dried and put away, they turned to Stiles who was still fast asleep on his chair.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Boyd grunted impressed, as they hadn't exactly been silent.

"What are you going to do about leaving Derek?" Isaac asked in an unsure voice as Boyd managed to move Stiles from the chair onto the couch in the living room, arranging him so he was lying comfortably, fleece blankets tucked around him. Erica was sitting cross-legged by the shelves of movies, inspecting the collection.

"Well…" Erica glanced back at Boyd who nodded stiffly. "We will give it another shot, I want to protect Stiles so he won't ever need to use his Spark again…"

"Do you think we will have to tell Derek about Stiles?" Isaac seemed happier at the admittance that Boyd and Erica were staying, but worried about what would happen if Derek found out about Stiles and his Spark.

"That is Stiles call, if he wants to tell Derek he will." Boyd said sternly as the betas arranged them selves around the sleeping form of Stiles as Star Trek: Into Darkness started up on the flat screen.

They were half way in when Stiles stirred from his place on Erica's lap.

"Welcome back Batman." Erica paused the movie as Isaac and Boyd directed their attention to the waking teen.

"Sup Catwoman." Stiles said groggily.

"Hungry?" Erica smirked as Stiles stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yeah." Stiles blushed as Erica pushed him up into a seated position.

"Let's let get mom his food." Erica said firmly and Stiles gapped at her.

"Mom? What the hell?" Stiles demanded as he worked hard trying to de-tangle himself from the blankets Boyd had wrapped him in.

"You protect us, always have. Like the night at the rave and then with Gerard and then by taking out those threats you told us about." Erica said like it was obvious.

"Even before, you were always nice to me." Isaac said in a small voice and Boyd nodded in agreement.

"Therefore you are pack mom. Derek is pack dad, do with that information what you will." Erica winked and the three scurried out of the room leaving Stiles stunned in their wake.

"Do I want to know why my pack is watching movies at your house?" Derek's voice came from the back door as the Alpha slid it open, stepping inside.

"Pack mom, hmpf." Stiles grumbled, not even surprised when Derek entered his house.

"Do you happen to know why Erica and Boyd appeared unconscious in the train depot last night and why they rushed out of the depot this morning like the devil himself was on their heels?" Derek slid onto the couch next to Stiles who had finally gotten his upper body free of the blankets. He growled slightly at the obvious bruises/cuts on Stiles face.

"That would be my fault. Derek, have you ever heard of something called a Spark?" Stiles asked, for some reason he felt that telling Derek was just right he found that whenever he was around the older man his Spark sang.

"…My mother… She had a best friend that was one. She had tattoos that glowed green and she could manipulate anything, it was amazing." Derek said and Stiles swallowed hard.

"That was my mother." Stiles admitted softly and Derek's head snapped to the side and was looking at Stiles in a whole new light like he was remembering something.

"She was a level seven, I'm only level four." Stiles breathed out and let his arms become covered with his glowing blue tattoos curling around his whole body.

"I used my powers to neutralize three major threats. Gerard, the powerful and violent Alpha pack that was making their way to Beacon Hill and finally the source of all the dark supernatural power that was drawing the supernatural here." Stiles just repeated what he told Erica, Boyd and Isaac.

"That was you…" Derek whispered, his eyes flashing Alpha red briefly as he stared at Stiles in shock and awe.

"How did you already know about it?" Stiles blinked in shock.

"No, not that…When your… Mother came over when I was younger she brought you around…" Derek swallowed hard.

"What happened?" Stiles decided to edge closer to the Alpha, pleasantly surprised when Derek let him do so.

"…Mate." Derek whispered and Stiles blinked a couple times and he swore he heard a muffled squeal from the kitchen.

"I'm your mate? You knew all this time and you didn't say anything?" Stiles asked his blue eyes blazing now he understood why his Spark sang whenever he was around the older man and why his crush on Lydia disappeared when he found his powers.

"Yes, I didn't want to ruin your life…" Derek meet Stiles eyes, blue met red and Stiles glared at the stubborn Alpha.

"You complete dumbass, have you not seen how much I've been pinning after you? Seriously I just thought you were extremely dense or were just trying to spare my feelings or some shit like that." Stiles let his glow and tattoo's fade away as he ran his hands over his head.

"What?" Derek gapped at the teen.

"You heard me Sourwolf." Stiles snickered, he reached and grabbed the front of Derek's shirt and pressed their lips together.

After a few moments Stiles pulled back and smiled largely at the blush on Derek's face.

"Glad I can make you blush Sourwolf." Stiles teased.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes; this gesture was more fond than annoyed as he easily wrapped an arm around Stiles waist, holding the smaller teen close to him and his heat making the Spark cuddle closer to his mate.

"…Oh shit, this does make me pack mom doesn't it?" Stiles groaned suddenly and he heard laughter from the kitchen.

"Yeah yuck it up, this means I can restrict desert privileges!" He grinned in triumph as he heard whines coming from the betas in the kitchen.

"Not even ten minutes in and you already have my betas tamed, besides you are a Spark. You can take any wolf on now, not that we'll let you." Derek shook his head in amazement.

"Our betas Sourwolf and speaking of. There is no way in hell we are still living in that train depot. You and Peter are going to fork over the money and get your old house rebuilt or buy a new place to become a den. I refuse to let our pups live at a run down train depot now that the Argent threat has passed." Stiles pinned the Alpha with a pointed look and wiggled his fingers to remind his mate he was in fact a Spark and could kick his ass if needed.

"Yes sir." Derek smirked, the idea was a good one and it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Does this mean I'm pack?" Stiles asked quietly and he felt Derek stiffen.

"You were always pack to me Stiles. I'm sorry Gerard took you in the first place, you never should be been in danger." Derek gently ran his fingers over the injuries on Stiles face and Stiles sighed happily as the pain disappeared from his body.

"It's okay Derek, really it is. Does this mean I get my own leather jacket?" Stiles muttered as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into an easy sleep against his newly found mate.

"Yeah and it'll be red and with a hood." Derek laughed softly.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac poked their heads into the living room to see Stiles curled up against Derek's chest.

"So… The real reason you're staying is because of him?" Derek nodded slightly at Stiles.

"It was just a feeling from within that told us that we were to stay with Stiles…" Erica said quietly and Derek nodded like he knew the feeling.

"How do you think Scott is going to take this?" Boyd asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"He's going to freak." Isaac barked out a laugh even Derek smirked at the idea of making out with his mate in front of Scott.

"I'm glad he can take care of himself." Isaac commented softly as the betas settled around their Alpha's and the movie resumed.

"You and me both Isaac." Derek ruffled the blonde locks and got a blinding smile in response. Derek had a feeling that things were going to get a lot better now that his pack was finally becoming well, a pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
